banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Auramancer
The Auramancer is an exceptionally inspirational figure. So much so, that their mere presence gives strength and power to their allies. Abilities Auras (Su) The Auramancer exerts an effect on allies in his vicinity. He can learn to produce different effects, or auras, over the course of his career. The Auramancer may project one minor aura and (starting at 4th level) one major aura at a time. Projecting an aura is a swift action. The aura remains in effect until the bard uses a free action to dismiss it or activates another aura of the same kind (major or minor). An Auramancer can have an aura active continually; thus, an aura can be in effect at the start of a combat encounter even before the Auramancer takes his first turn. Activating an aura involves haranguing, ordering, directing, encouraging, cajoling, or calming allies. An Auramancer sizes up the enemy, allies, and the terrain, then gives allies the direction that they can use to do their best. Unless otherwise noted, a Aurmancer's aura affects all allies within 15 feet (including himself) who can hear the Auramancer. An ally must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher and be able to understand the Auramancer's language to gain the bonus. An Auramancer's aura is dismissed if he is dazed, unconscious, stunned, paralyzed, or otherwise unable to be heard or understood by his allies. An Auramancer begins play knowing one minor aura of his choice. As his bard level increases, he gains access to new auras. All bonuses granted by a Auramancer's auras are morale bonuses that do not stack with each other. This replaces Bardic Inspiration and Versatile Instrument. Minor Aura (Su) The Auramancer gains their first Minor Aura at 1st level, and gain a new one every 2 levels thereafter. A minor aura lets allies add the Auramancer's Charisma bonus (if any) to certain rolls. * Art of War: Bonus on disarm, trip, bull rush, and sunder combat maneuvers. * Demand Fortitude: Bonus on Fortitude saves. * Determined Caster: Bonus on rolls to overcome spell resistance. * Force of Will: Bonus on Will saves. * Master of Opportunity: Bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity. * Master of Tactics: Bonus on damage rolls when flanking. * Motivate Charisma: Bonus on Charisma checks and Charisma-based skill checks. * Motivate Constitution: Bonus on Constitution checks and Constitution-based skill checks. * Motivate Dexterity: Bonus on Dexterity checks and Dexterity-based skill checks. * Motivate Intelligence: Bonus on Intelligence checks and Intelligence-based skill checks. * Motivate Strength: Bonus on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. * Motivate Wisdom: Bonus on Wisdom checks and Wisdom-based skill checks. * Over the Top: Bonus on damage rolls when charging. * Watchful Eye: Bonus on Reflex saves. Major Aura (Su) The Auramancer gains their first Major Aura at 4th level, and gain a new one every 4 levels thereafter. Beginning at 4th level, an Aurmancer can project a major aura in addition to his minor aura. A major aura lets allies add +1 morale bonus to certain rolls. This bonus improves by +1 at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th level. * Hardy Soldiers: The Aurmancer's allies gain damage reduction equal to the bonus the aura provides. * Motivate Ardor: Bonus on damage rolls. * Motivate Attack: Bonus on melee attack rolls. * Motivate Care: Bonus to Armor Class. * Motivate Urgency: Allies’ move speed is increased by 5 feet × the amount of bonus the aura provides. * Resilient Troops: Bonus on all saves. * Resist the Elements: The bard’s allies gain elemental resistance equal to the bonus the aura provides. * Steady Hand: Bonus on ranged attack rolls. Category:Archetypes Category:Bard Archetypes